trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Spiral Cluster
The Great Spiral Cluster is a collection of planets who entered the Federation in the early 2260s. They had a long, complicated history before the 2260s which made for adventurous times. 'History: ' This is a rough outline of Great Spiral History. in 1200 BCE - the Bajorans discovered a wormhole. on the other side, uninhabited worlds. After some exploration, the Bajorans sent a large batch of colonists through the wormhole, which promptly collapsed, stranding the colonists The Bajoran Colonials struggled and lost technology but most of the colonies were Bajor-like enough for the people to survive. Several colony worlds developed their own distinctive cultures somewhat removed from their Bajoran origins. For Instance Wa-Lu developed a weird mix of Spiritualism and Mercantilism. Amanamanin developed the odd "Free Market" zone of Bartertown, Bossilwick became a rich colonial power and Tallamatrix became a martial, warlike society. by''' 2005 AD''' the Great Spiral began to rediscover space flight. Their Bajoran origins were lost to rumor, legend and some religious texts. In 2103, Tallamatrix launched an attack against the other worlds of the Great Spiral, feeling they were more qualified to rule. this lead to a big war, and an Alliance. By''' 2120''' Tallamatrix had been defeated and the Alliance turned into the Great Spiral Confederacy. Piracy was on the rise and the members of the Alliance coordinated to fight this meance. In 2140, even Tallamtrix allied itself to the Great Spiral Confederacy trying to get ahead of the Pirates. Interstellar travel and commerce were almost brought to a halt. By''' 2175''' the Great Spiral Confederacy triumphed opver the Pirates and began to resume a new normal. Hoiwever, Normal now consisted of wrangling for power and influence and a fierce game of monkey barrell. In 2250, Vontoer Rolf became the Charismatic Chief Minister of Tallamtrix. He played the Monkey Barrel game hard, but fair and worked tirelessly to increase the pull and influence of Tallamatrix within the Confederacy. in''' 2255', Vontoer Rolf began to put his master plan into operation. Although not widely known at first, over time it became clear to a great number of people on Talamatrix that Vontoer Rolf was going to try and Conquer the Great Spiral. The People of Tallamatrix grinned to themselves and played along. Whistleblowers were isolated or silenced. by '''2265 '''it was pretty clear that Vontoer Rolf had something in min, but no one knew what. The other powers of the Great Spiral Confederacy did their best to confirm their suspicions, reinforce their defenses and otherwise prepare. But they had no ide what they were preparing FOR and so they sort of flailed. In' 2267', the Constitution Class Starship USS Ezekiel made contact with the Great Spiral. At first the meeting was a great success. The Federation and Great Spiral Confederacy were similar enough to allow a parallel outlook. Some of the Ambassadors to the Great Spiral hatched a radical plan. To Have the Great Spiral join the Federation. The seat of power would move to Earth,which was far away. If Tallamtrix tried to conquer the other worlds of the Great Spiral, they could call on other Federation worlds for help. But Vontoer Rolf got world of this and Launched his war before the vote could be taken. the war took the form of a civil war inside Great Spiral Fleet, as Tallamtrix Spacemen and Soldiers rose up to follow Vontoer Rolf. As all looked lost, Captain St. John-Smyhe of the Federation leapt in and defeated the Talamatix grand fleet and the flag ship. the Tallamtrix invasion was defeated. Tallamatrix quickly ousted Vontoer Rolf and his loyalists and swore they had no idea what he was doing. The Great Spiral Confederation Joined the Federation and became the Great Spiral Sector. The Great Spiral Cruisers and Destroyers were used as defense ships until the Starbase at Calamain became operational. Then these ships were retired and mothballed. In '''2271', Vontoer Rolf and his lotalists landed in the Phoenix Sector where they conquered a primitive humanoid race and named themselves the Phoenix Domain. Vontoer Rolf was assassinated b y an ambitious rival not long after. In''' 2351', the Great Spiral Fleet was mobilized to assist the Phoenix Sector against the Ilshani Domination. in '''2387' Vontoer Bach, a desendant of Vontoer Rolf led his own attempted coup . In modern times the Great Spiral Sector acts as an anchor and an oasis of civilization on the Federation's Rimward frontier. Planets of the Great Spiral: *Aimar - Professional Primitives *Amanaamanin - shipping center and commercial center. *Beptoptoine - Colony world, home of storm surfing *Biggs World - Overcame a bad case of haves and have nots. Old flying cities are museums of the bad old days. *Bindar - A Civilization of Domes on a Class D rock *Bossilwick - Rich Former Colonial Power *Calamain - Site of Federation Starbase *Caractacalla - Sector Capital *Deth - Source of thre drug Yovelin *Faro-Trevor- site of the biggest dam in the Federation *Goggic - has a fondness for secret societies *Keplo-Quitalan - Industrial power, and historic Arcologies *Kintara - Home of Cheebers and best wine in the sector *Mairsus - Mercenary Homeword *Thamlus - Sleepy backwater colony *Naro-Trevor - Agricultural world, home of the biggest canal in the Federation *Padderborn - Mining Colony. Too much oxygen. *Kerrone - Corrsive atmosphere home of a huge dug-in culture. *Legralia - Home of the Science of the Mind *Selbin - Extensive precursor sites. *Tallamatrix - Another industrial power house. Tried to conquer the sector twice. *Trebberhorn - Former colony now stands on it own feet *Velpare - old ruins *Wa-Lu - Shipyards and yourist destination *Kayutz - most developed geothermal power and science in the sector *Zyra - Center of the Vastian Religion Meta: This is based on GURPS Space Atlas 3, altered for use with Jay-Trek , Much as the Phoenix Sector and the Saga Sector are based on GURPS Space Atlas 4. Category:Political Units Category:UFP Space Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles